Many computer numerically controlled machines have been described in the art. Mori Seiki USA, Inc. the assignee of the present application, markets a number of computer numerically controlled machines, including the NT-Series integrated mill turn center, the ZT-Series multi-tasking turning center, the NV-Series and NH-Series vertical and horizontal machining centers, the NM-Series multi-axis machining centers, and the NL-series lathes. In these and other computer numerically controlled machines, generally one or more cutting tools are brought into contact with a workpiece under a level of computer control to cause removal of material from the workpiece. Various operations are contemplated, these including milling operations, turning operations, broaching operations and many other conventional such operations.
In such operations, it is periodically necessary to change from one tool to another tool. Particularly in high volume and high precision operations, it is necessary to change tools frequently, and for this reason it is desirable to provide in the machine associated components that enable tools to be changed quickly and readily. To this end, many computer numerically controlled machines are equipped with tool changing facilities, such as turrets and automatic tool changers. For instance, in the NT- and NZ-Series of machines, one or conventional more turrets are provided, each turret rotating about an axis of rotation and presenting plural facets to a working position. When a facet is in the working position, a tool mounted thereon may be brought proximal to a workpiece and caused to engage the workpiece for material removal. In many cases, the tool can be driven by a motor when in the working position. In other embodiments, stationary tools are placed on facets of the turret to be used, for example, in various turning operations. Other approaches to increasing the number of tools available in a machine have been described, for instance, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,536,317, assigned to Yamakazi Mazak Kabushiki Kaisha; U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2006/10075858 assigned to Sandvik, and International Patent Application No. 2004/1022288, assigned to Kennametal, Inc. Similarly, turret designs other than the heretofore turrets are known; many examples of which are commercially available from Sauter Feinmechanik GmbH of Germany.
It remains desirable to provide an increase in the number and variety of tools available in a computer numerically controlled machine as compared with the use of a convention turret as described herein.